


Sandy

by Tommyboy



Series: January 2015 Drabbles [2]
Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: 1drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3163475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Institute is in New Jersey.  I would imagine they would have battened down the hatches for hurricane/storm Sandy to come through</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sandy

Stepping on to the roof of the Institute, Rawhide came to stand beside Buckaroo. They had done all they could in preparation of the impeding storm. The storm of storms the reporters had said.

Each of them were looking up at the sky, watching the darkening clouds. “This is not going to be easy,” Buckaroo stated turning to his friend, “This storm is going to test all of us, the whole Eastern Coast.”

“We’ll do our best to help.”

“I know we will, but will it be enough?” Buckaroo replied, then looked back once more to the growing angry sky.


End file.
